


Three Thoughts

by Pronunciation_Hermy_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Billaise, DDSweetValentine, Longing, M/M, Nottpott, Reconciliation, Slash, Valentine's Day, Weasley Wizard Wheeze Products, love slugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronunciation_Hermy_One/pseuds/Pronunciation_Hermy_One
Summary: Harry Potter's attempts at setting Bill up for Valentines Day are foiled at every turn: Theo is jealous, George is disastrously inventive, Harry is hardly the matchmaker he thinks he is, and Bill isn't really certain his heart is ready to move anyway.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Three Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CordeliaOllivander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/gifts).



> Thank you to the lovely Draco's Den admins for hosting this event-- so fun, so inspired, and so much valentine deliciousness!
> 
> To my recipient: Thank you for posting such an awesome request! I'm... slowly... working on a chaptered fic featuring your request. A chapter, a bit in the future, met some of your requirements pretty aptly, and so I rewrote it entirely as an outtake for *you* and am really excited to share it with you. I hope you enjoy it and that your Valentine's Day is beautiful and special! <3

There are three thoughts that race instantly through Bill’s mind as the door swings shut behind him and he finds himself frozen upon the threshold. In hindsight, they’re not the most logical thoughts, but regardless, they’re the first that fly through his mind. 

Harry stands between them, his mouth open as if he’d been mid-lecture, and judging by Theo’s posture and the way he is glaring at the floor between them, Bill suspects this is the case. But neither Harry nor Theo are the reason Bill’s mouth has gone dry, his jaw slack, and his heart has stopped.

“Hi.” 

Instant shivers up his spine; he wets his lips involuntarily while trying to school his face into a proper scowl. No, scowl is a poor choice. A scowl denotes emotional response... Apathy. He wants apathy. He needs apathy. 

Attempting to bring his tongue back safely into his mouth, away from his lips— thank you very much— he instantly locks his jaw against further facial expressions. Right onto his tongue. His teeth sink into the tip of his tongue and the warm sensation filling his mouth lets him know he closed too soon. 

“Fuck.” Ironically, while uttered now because of the blood filling his mouth, it also happened to be his first thought upon seeing Blaise. _Fuck._

“Told you.” Harry jumps dramatically into the room between them. 

“Him. Out.” Harry is pointing at Blaise who is still standing between the kitchen and living room where he was when Bill entered. He looks positively broken. You wouldn’t know it beneath the facade he wears for all, but Bill sees it, and his heart lurches momentarily before he stops himself.

“Now, just wait a minute, Potter—” Theo is spluttering. 

“No! I’ll have none of it. He left. He can properly well fuck off and he’s CERTAINLY not invited today, of all days—”

“I didn’t _invite_ him, if you’d just let me expl—”

Theo looks like a kicked puppy and it makes Bill want to hold him. But he can’t. Not anymore. “It’s okay.” Bill speaks, finally, wiping at the blood dripping down his chin from his punctured tongue. “I’ll go.”

“You won’t!” Harry barks as George suddenly appears and shifts cautiously in the hall behind Blaise. 

“What’s… all the fuss, gentleman?” 

Harry ignores him outright. “Bill, you’re not to leave. You were invited. _He_ was not.”

“It’s fine, really.” Bill glances from Harry to Theo, avoiding Blaise’s eyes. “Tonight was a mistake anyway.” 

“Oi! My products are _not_ a mistake!”

Bill turns on his heel as the front door opens again and a tall man with chestnut locks and deep brown eyes steps through the door. 

“Sorry—” The man stammers, hesitating at the entryway. “I heard voices and… is this a bad time?”

“No.” Harry declares, surging forward and grabbing him by the elbow. “You’re right on time.” 

He steers the man around Bill and places him in front of his face. 

“Bill, meet Geoff. Geoff, this is Bill.”

Geoff clears his throat, glancing from Harry to Bill and then to Theo who is currently glaring daggers at him. “It’s— uh… it’s nice to meet you, Bill. Harry has told me so much about you.” 

“Yes, Geoff is quite something! He was an Auror under me— one of the best— left to practice at St. Mungo’s full time. He works with children now, isn’t that right, Geoff?”

“Er— yes. Yes, I do.” Geoff stutters, looking down at Harry’s hand still wrapped around his elbow. 

There is silence as Bill lifts his hand to shake Geoff’s own. “It’s nice to meet you, Geoff, but I was just leaving.”

“Oh.”

“You were not!” Harry chortles in a loud forced laugh as he drags them both past George and toward the living room. “We have a lovely evening planned. Dinner and dessert and even the opportunity to test George’s new secret product!”

Bill notices George’s eyes widen slightly, a flush rising in his cheeks as they cross the room. “Well, maybe it’s not such a grand idea now—”

“Nonsense. Always a good time for laughter.” Harry plows ahead, ignoring George entirely as he begins pouring wine into glasses. “Geoff loves to laugh. Always smiling. And his dimples! It’s part of what makes him so great with children.”

Theo’s head snaps up as he stiffens before walking toward Harry’s side, and Bill doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone do quite as perfect an impression of Molly Weasley matchmaking as Harry is now. “The _children_ love his dimples?”

Harry pauses as he hands out the glasses, purposely bypassing Blaise who is standing rigidly by Theo’s side. 

“Children? No.” Harry purses his lips toward Theo. “But they’re endearing. And he’s a man of integrity, I’ll tell you that, Bill. He followed every order without question, even the ones forbidding colleagues and relationships that _no one_ abides.”

Red wine straight out of Theo’s nose as he glances from Harry, seemingly oblivious, and Geoff who is now squirming awkwardly and gazing fixedly at the glass in his hand. 

“Tell me exactly why you chose to leave my husband’s department and change careers?” Theo’s voice is icy and Harry glances at him quizzically before inviting everyone to the dining room. 

“Well—” Geoff swallows the rest of his glass and reaches to refill it as he sits at the table. 

“Bill, next to Geoff. And George over—”

Blaise stands across the table from Bill now, next to Theo, and Harry’s eyes narrow. “You’re still here?” His voice is tight and as Bill looks up he recognizes a fire in Blaise’s eye as he meets Harry’s gaze. 

“He’s staying.” Theo bites out, shoving Blaise forcefully down into the chair next to him at the table. 

“No room.” Harry retorts, his glass stilling an inch from his lips. 

“Is too.” Theo gestures to the plate in front of Blaise. “Angelina didn’t make it. George is solo.”

“Oh, so you’re George’s date for the evening?” Harry quips, his eyebrow quirked. 

“Pretty fond of the Weasleys,” Blaise whispers, his eyes drifting toward Bill who ignores the longing in his voice.

“As am I.” Harry growls, pouring Bill a copious refill before slamming the bottle back onto the table between them. “I’m going to get the roast.”

He stands so suddenly that Bill jumps as the entire table shakes. Harry stalks toward the kitchen and calls over his shoulder, “Theo, you’re helping me. Now!”

Sitting with Geoff to his left at the head of the table, Blaise across from him and George an island at the other end with Harry and Theo both missing from the table, Bill turns his head purposefully toward Geoff. “An interesting start to this evening.”

“Yes.” Geoff agrees, staring at the table uncomfortably. “Harry tells me you’re a curse breaker.”

“It’s not as glamorous as it sounds,” Bill sighs. “Mostly desk duty, though these days I’ve started heading back into the field more often.”

“Field work. That sounds dangerous.” Geoff inclines his head. 

“Very dangerous.” Blaise murmurs, his voice laced with concern and his brow quirked. 

The phrase nor its intended meaning are lost on Bill as it repeats the second thought that ran through his mind when seeing Blaise: _very dangerous, indeed. Run away before it’s too late._

“Well, I’d taken a desk job for years— I was married before. But, not much of a reason to stay at a desk now.”

“Harry said you were married.”

“It’s been over for some time.” Bill takes another swallow from his glass, sneaking a glance at Blaise whose face is an inscrutable mask. “Tell me about you, Geoff.”

He smiles; Harry is right— he does have nice dimples. Bill coughs to avoid laughing as he sees Blaise notice too; his mask flickers into a scowl. 

“Well, I think Harry covered most of it. Albeit, not in the way I might have introduced myself.” He chuckles. 

“I was an Auror, good at it even, but it wasn’t for me. I went back to school, switched fields and now I work at St. Mungos. I love my work.” 

“Not a lot of danger in healing children, I suppose.”

Geoff laughs and Bill smiles. “Well, you’d be surprised at the antics and… complications we deal with. But, it’s not curse breaking.”

“As the eldest of seven, I can vouch for the antics of children.” Bill is laughing now, his face turned purposely and resolutely away from Blaise. 

“Seven Weasleys. Yes, I’ve heard.” Geoff chuckles. 

“Six.” 

Bill looks quickly at George who is staring at his glass. “Only six of us now.”

Bill’s gaze is locked across the table, watching as Blaise leans and reaches around, his hand coming to rest on George’s shoulder before lifting his glass. “A drink for Fred.” He murmurs, and the rest raise their glasses quickly before downing the contents. 

“A toast? We missed a toast?” Harry rounds the corner carrying a platter and followed closely by a puce colored Theo. 

“To Fred.” George says pointedly.

Harry pauses momentarily. “Of course.” He sets the platter down before lifting his own glass in salute. “And what else have we missed?”

“Geoff was just telling us about himself,” Bill responds, tearing his sight away from Blaise who is pointedly avoiding eye contact. 

“And there are so many things to tell!” Harry responds, passing the platter to George on his right. “You have a great deal in common, you know.” 

“Oh?” Bill looks back to Geoff. 

“Well, focused, successful careers, and Geoff is also fortunately just out of a serious relationship.” Harry’s voice is light, but laced with meaning Bill cannot miss. 

“Your marriage.” Geoff dips his chin in acknowledgment. 

“No, no. After his marriage.” Harry interrupts. “But it’s over now. No chance of reconciliation. It’s high time Bill moves on. He deserves much better. And—” He swallows a mouthful of potatoes, “so do you, Geoff.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Bill says, returning his stare to Geoff. “It’s difficult, when these things end.”

“Losing someone you love is never easy.” Blaise speaks softly, his voice barely audible. 

“If It's true love for both parties.” Bill says flippantly, refusing to look at Blaise. 

“I don’t know if I’d say ‘fortunately out of a relationship’ precisely.” Bill can see Geoff sit a little higher in his seat as he speaks. “He died.” 

Harry’s fork clatters to his plate. “Died?” 

Theo is smirking into his napkin at Harry’s unabashed horror. 

“Oh, Geoff. I’m so sorry. I had no idea… I just—”

“That’s dreadful.” Bill and Blaise say in near perfect unison. Geoff nods appreciatively. 

“Thank you. It’s been nearly two years now. It is difficult to lose one’s soulmate, but everyone has been encouraging me to get out there and…” He trails off, looking at his hands clasped on the tabletop. 

Blaise’s hand moves and rests momentarily on top of Geoff’s before returning to his own lap. The flop of Bill’s stomach tells him apathy is not working. 

Theo and Harry are staring at one another in a silent conversation that looks as much like war being waged as Bill has ever seen. 

“Carrots?” George mumbles feebly from the end of the table. “Or… more wine?”

Five glasses slide down the table toward him and he nods in resignation before standing and walking into the kitchen for a fresh bottle. 

“Well,” says Harry. “I think I’ll get dessert. Theo, will you…” he gestures toward the dishes on the table. 

“I can help.” Bill offers, standing from his seat. 

“No, no. You stay seated. Blaise can help us since he stayed.”

“I’ve got it, Zabini.” Theo barks and Harry huffs as they head into the kitchen. 

They stare at one another in awkward silence for another moment as Bill wracks his brain for something to say. They’ve covered work, past relationships, siblings…

“I don’t much care for a partner with a dangerous line of work.” Geoff says abruptly. 

“Oh.” Bill says. He is unsure of what else to say and so they sit in silence for a moment until Harry comes bustling back into the room. 

“Well, I ah-- thought George had brought dessert, but he’s nowhere to be found, just this plate of sweets, so…” He shrugs, setting the plate on the table. 

Bill reaches forward, snatches a sweet from the plate, and pops it in his mouth. “Chocolate.”

“Tasty?” Geoff asks, unwrapping one as well. 

“Pretty good.” Theo nods, grabbing for a second and popping it in his mouth. 

“It’s a snail?” Geoff queries, holding the chocolate up in the light. 

“Odd shape for valentines,” Blaise shrugs. “But, George…”

The room is warmer, suddenly, and Bill runs a finger under his collar as he takes a sip from his water glass. “What were you saying, Harry?”

“I was just asking Geoff if he— stop that, Theo— if he has any interesting cases at work.”

“Enough about Geoff.” Bill hears Theo mumble. He’s leaning forward in his chair now, his hand not so subtly running up the inside of Harry’s thigh. Harry’s cheeks are bright red as he swats him away. 

Geoff is talking again, something about work and children. Bill can feel Blaise staring at him so intently he thinks he might burn a hole into his temple. His heart is pounding. He’s trying hard to focus on Geoff, but his head is screaming “look at _him_.” 

“Sorry about that— had to pop back to the house before we started. Change of plans.” George calls from the living room. 

“We’re in here still!” Harry calls, swatting Theo’s roaming hand from his ear while hissing softly, “What is the matter with you?”

Bill’s lips are so dry. He wets them again and squirms in his seat. He can smell Blaise from here, practically taste him, and it’s driving him mad. 

“I’m not sure this is a great idea, honestly, Harry.” George says as he walks into the room. 

Bill realizes his foot is in the lap of the man across from him. He’s staring silently and resolutely at Geoff while his foot has found its way into Blaise’s lap, seemingly of its own volition... and he’s not certain he can be here any longer.

It’s torture. He has to leave. The room is growing warmer by the minute and he can’t think of anything other than— 

“Bloody… fuck!” George sounds panicked and Bill’s head snaps up. Theo is practically sitting in Harry’s lap and George is staring in horror at the half empty plate on the table. “Who— what—- fuck. Who ate them?”

All but Harry raise their hands slowly, eyebrows quirked suspiciously. 

“Right.” George is surveying the scene. “Everyone go home. Now.”

“That’s preposterous.” Harry laughs. “What have you done, George?”

“ _That_ was my product you ate. How much did you eat?” 

“Two.” Theo whines, his voice muffled by Harry’s neck. 

“One.” Geoff sounds nervous. 

“Just a bite.” Blaise indicates the half eaten chocolate in front of him. 

“Fuck me.” George sighs. 

And there it is, the third thought Bill had been assaulted with when Blaise walked through the door. _Fuck. Very Dangerous. Please, fuck me._

“Now _that_ is an idea. Everyone go home.” Theo is chuckling in the oddest voice against Harry’s temple, his cockeyed glasses now all that remain visible behind Theo in his lap. 

“You’re going to make me sick, Nott. For fucks sake.” George grumbles, picking up the plate. “Love slugs, you daft hungry wankers.” 

“Excuse me?” Harry calls from behind, or, it appears practically underneath, Theo now. 

“I wanted to research the effects on those who eat it based on their relationship, and…” George trails off in a sigh. 

“It’s obviously worked on Theo. And you, Geoff?”

He looks uncomfortable. “If you’re—” he clears his throat. “If you’re asking if I feel like that,” he nods toward Theo, “I’m afraid the answer is no.”

“Good. It shouldn’t. It only heightens feelings already present. A sort of modified Amortentia.” George looks pleased as Bill sees his gaze fall on him. “Bill?”

Bill refuses to answer. He won’t. He cannot admit it. He absolutely refuses. There is nothing that can force him to admit what he’s feeling. He’ll die first. 

“I love you.” 

Blaise’s voice is soft and unwavering and Bill closes his eyes as he exhales. 

“Please, Bill. Just look at me.”

Bill inhales and counts to five before he exhales again. 

“I should go…” Geoff whispers and Bill opens his eyes to see Theo popping the buttons on Harry’s shirt. 

“Yes, you should. Good bye, Geoff.” Theo is calling sarcastically without looking up from Harry. 

“I’m so, so sorry.” George looks like he’d like the earth to swallow him whole. Which, ironically, is what Theo appears to be attempting to do to Harry. 

Bill realizes his foot is still in Blaise’s lap and he finally meets his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“No, Blaise!” Harry shouts as if he’s a bad dog who’s gotten into the garden beds. “No, you don’t get to do that! That’s not the plan for tonight.”

“I really do love you.” Blaise whispers across the table. 

“I’m going to murder you, George Weasley!” Harry shouts as Theo offers him a Love Slug.

“Calm down and try it, Potter— it’s Valentine's Day!”

“Do you… wanna get out of here?” Bill speaks finally. And as the words leave his mouth the rhythm of his heart finally returns. 

“I’m… I think I hear Angelina calling.” George says nervously as he backs out of the room. 

“I’d like that.” Blaise nods as they stand from the table. “My place or yours?” 

“Maybe… an ours?” Bill takes Blaise’s hand in his own. 

“Ours.” Blaise repeats, a smile breaking on his face. “I’d like that.”

Bill isn’t sure of a lot, but he’s sure of one thing. “I love you.” This feels natural. It feels like home. Blaise is home. 

“Remind me to thank your brother.” Blaise chuckles softly as they head toward the front door. 

“We can thank him together.” Bill smiles. And _together_ sounds better than anything has in a long time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
